


Hiding The Truth

by deansperrie



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, DAN AND PHIL ARENT ABUSED, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Abortion, Mentions of Rape, Past Mpreg, Rape, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have a daughter named Amelia. They think she's happy, especially since she's in a loving relationship. <br/>But Amelia's hiding a dark secret. <br/>And there's no way she can continue hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> the following story includes rape, abuse, forced pregnancy, forced oral sex, self harm, suicide, suicidal thoughts, graphic content, and anything abuse related.  
> DO NOT READ IF EASILY TRIGGERED.

Amelia Howell-Lester grew up in a household where cameras and having celebrity parents was normal. Ever since she was born, she was a statement of her parents love. She was adored, and Amelia adored her parents. Dan and Phil were young when she came along, she was a surprise, but a miracle. Amelia thought life was always going to be amazing, she would always be loved and cared for.

Until she met Adam. 

Adam Cross came into her life when she was 15. Dan and Phil were weary of him them, probably because he had taken their daughters heart. But they paid no mind, because her little brother, Dillion, had been born a few months prior. Amelia and Adam started dating, and everything was okay the first year. But then Adam started becoming controlling, not letting her talk to her guy friends (most of which were way older and gay), and she passed it off as jealousy. 

But when the two went to Troye's 25th birthday party, Adam got drunk and angry. He was jealous of her talking to her friends more than him, hell, he even got jealous she was letting Dan hold her. He was jealous of her own father. Adam excused himself to the bathroom, dragging Amelia along with him, leaving her confused and scared. He had slammed her into the wall, calling her a filthy whore, before he smacked her. They had to leave soon after, because Amelia wouldn't stop crying and her cheek was reddening. 

Things only got worse from there. 

Adam became rude and neglectful, never giving her any attention, leaving her to wallow in self-misery. He would call her fat and disgusting, causing the now 16 year old girl to stop eating all together. He was verbally abusive, always calling her worthless and a piece of shit. He also expected her to give him oral sex whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. She hated oral sex, he always left her throat abused and dry, because he had no self-control to not thrust into her mouth. Whenever she denied or didn't do it right, he'd beat her senseless. 

This went on for another year, hiding the pain and the bruises under her makeup. Amelia's parents were almost like actors, of course she could act like everything was okay. Especially since Adam acted the way he should when around Dan and Phil, a loving and doting boyfriend. He would shower her in love whenever they were around, and then give her looks of disgust and anger when they left the room. 

When Amelia did something wrong, even something so little, she'd be hit for it. The worse the circumstance, the harder the beating. 

When Amelia was 17 and a half, she was hospitalized for a broken rib. Dan and Phil were worried, and Adam had been there, faking it all, pretending to be the worried boyfriend. Her story to her parents was that she developed Phil's clumsiness and fell down the stairs. It was a weak lie, and such a over-used line. Dan and Phil seemed a little convinced, because her dad was truly clumsy.

The real story was Adam kicked her so hard her rib snapped.

When she was almost 18, Adam raped her, because she wasn't in the mood for sex and he was. And whatever Adam wanted, he'd get. He left her bleeding and torn up, a few tears aligning her vaginal opening. She could barely walked, she even waddled, joking a tampon was in wrong. But she knew deep inside, Adam caused the horrible pain. He ignored her when she screamed stop, as he ripped her apart. As he ripped her heart apart. 

Amelia was honestly frightened of doing anything wrong, of making Adam mad, because she didn't want to be beaten. She wanted her fiance to love her and care for her. She wanted him to make love to her, not horrifically rape and break her. Amelia wanted the old Adam back. She didn't want this new Adam.

She couldn't confide in anyone. She was alone.

Amelia started to cut herself to cope, the pain leaving her body with her blood. She cut on her waist, so nobody would see it, because Amelia was never one to show off skin. Her blade became her best friend, and the first time she tried to kill herself, she had miserably failed, because Adam had stopped it. He had stuck his fingers down her throat and made her vomit those pills, and for once, Amelia believed he was scared. 

But he really wasn't. He was just scared to lose his punching bag. 

He raped her again to prove the point that she couldn't leave. 

The trouble truly started to unfold when she found out she was pregnant. Adam never used condoms, and threw away her birth control. Amelia was terrified, calling Louise for help, because she had no idea what to do. 

"Have you considered abortion?" Louise asks sadly, her heart breaking as Amelia sobbed

"I could never." Amelia cries

"Then what's the problem? You can have a family with Adam," Louise tries

Amelia shakes her head, crying even harder, "I don't want that," 

She had to hang up because Adam was home. 

Amelia really thought her life would end when Adam found out she was pregnant. He was filled with so much rage, he had gutted her in the stomach, trying to kill their little baby. She screamed in pain, fighting back, sobbing for her baby's life. Her beat her to a pulp, her left eye becoming swollen shut and her mouth leaking so much blood. Adam left, leaving her to die in her own blood. 

She managed to grab her cell phone, dialing the only person she needed, "Dad," She whimpers, coughing

Dan sounds panicked, "Baby? What's wrong?" 

"Help," She cries, just wanting her dad there to hold her. 

"Amelia?" Dan calls, "AMELIA! ANSWER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!" 

"I see a light. Me and my baby are gonna go," She says dreamily, "Finally away from Adam..." 

 

Amelia had woken up in a hospital, covered in stitches. She could hear Dan and Phil's sobs, as well as Louise and Tyler outside the door. She whimpered weakly, getting the attention of her parents. They come to her side, their eyes puffy and red. Phil was the first to speak, Dan too overcome with sobs, "Hi sweetheart,"

"Hi," She mumbles, reaching for his and Dan's hand

"Oh my god, baby." Dan buries his face in her neck, letting her run her fingers through his hair, "We thought...we thought we were gonna lose you...we thought you were dead," 

Phil watches weakly, "I'm gonna get a nurse," 

He leaves her with Dan, who's staring, "Why didn't you tell us?" 

"I was scared. He was going to kill me," She chokes

"How long?" He asks

"Almost three years," 

Dan hisses, wincing visibly. His daughter was being beaten and raped for almost three years, and he didn't realize. He thought Adam was a little possessive, but he let it roll off his shoulder, and his little girl almost died. His little girl was almost killed at the hands of her abuser. And he didn't do anything to protect her, he didn't do anything to stop Adam. He let her be destroyed.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he sobs, hugging her close

"It's not your fault, dad." She joins him, sobbing into his shoulder. 

"I'm never going to let anything hurt you again. I failed you once, I won't fail you again," 

"You never failed me." She whispers, kissing his sweaty forehead

"You're my little girl. I didn't protect you." 

Amelia just shakes her head, "I'm safe now." She smiles, before remembering, "Oh my god, my baby. Is my baby okay?" She demands

Dan smiles, nodding, "He had just missed the womb. The baby's okay. You're both gonna be okay," 

Amelia breaks out into happy sobs, her hand resting on her stomach. Phil returns with the doctor, and she's visited by her friends, Tyler doting on her and making sure she was all good. Louise was a mess when she first saw Amelia, and Troye was just as bad. But everything turned out okay when she told them she was keeping her baby, because it was harmless and did no wrong. 

Dan and Phil felt proud. 

 

It's been almost five years. 

Amelia married a lovely man, and was now pregnant with her second baby. Her daughter, Louise, was almost five. 

She survived an abusive relationship, only to come out on the bright side. 

And she couldn't be happier. 

 

this probably sucks and im sorry.


End file.
